The New OneRedone
by bndgk666
Summary: There is a new girl in Reefside, whats her secret, could she be another Power Ranger, or is she a new villain set out to destroy the Rangers?
1. Chapter 1 redo

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: DinoThunder, except my character Aleriyea

AN: So, I just recently found this story and realized that I could not space correctly of anything like that, soooo, I'm' redoing it and making it better! Hopefully, tell me what you think! Also, I know it was a long while ago, but I still have to give credit to xRachx for helping me out with this the first time seeing as some of the stuff I left was from her as well. Enjoy!

It was about 9:30 at night; a girl of about 17 or 18 years old, with semi-long red hair was walking through a park in California when all of a sudden someone came out from behind the bushes…

"Okay Missy, give me all or your money and valuables and you might not get hurt!" threatened an ugly looking man who was walking closer to the girl.

She turned around slowly, "You want my stuff? Well, you're going to have to catch me."

Suddenly she bolted, running as fast as her slim legs could carry her. The thudding of her combat boots on the asphalt pavement echoed through her mind as her heart began to beat rapidly with a mixture of adrenaline and anxiety. After she took a couple turns she ran passed somebody wearing a suit, she didn't stop long enough to take a good look; her mind was fully focused on escaping. A few seconds later the guy that was chasing her ran past the young man in the suit as well. She had assumed her assailant would have given up the chase by now, most muggers didn't chase people this far. If a target wasn't easy and vulnerable, they more often than not gave up after seconds of running, or didn't even bother to give chase at all.

"Give me your things Missy, your trapped" seethed the guy.

She was well and truly trapped. The brick wall staring her right in the face was a sure sign of that. 'I should've known not to run down an alley way' she mentally scolded herself. Now she would have to pull out all the stops to get herself out of this mess. She turned slowly and dusted off some invisible dirt off her white button up shirt and straightened he plaid skirt then looked at her attacker, who had, for some odd reason didn't attempt to get here while she was messing with her outfit.

"Fine, you caught me..." She said throwing her arms up in the air and sighing  
"Psyche!" she yelled doing a back flip in the air over the guy and landing neatly behind him before swiping his legs out from under him with a swift kick. He hit the ground hard. The nanosecond before he returned to his standing position scared her, she always worried she had hit them too hard. She, after all, didn't want to be done for manslaughter. Slowly he got up and lunged at her but she just dived out of the way and tripped the guy up, again.

"Do you ever give up?" asked the girl kicking him one more time and running away once more.

Too busy worrying about being tailed again, she accidentally ran into the guy wearing the suit – the one she had passed moments before - she stopped and turned around to apologize. Even in a crisis she never forgot the manners her mother had instilled upon her.

"Sorry Sir" she turned back around and began to run again; not because she was afraid but because she needed the steady, rhythmic thump of her footsteps to clear her mind. A short while later the girl, rather exhausted at this point managed to get to her apartment complex. She walked up to her apartment and took out some keys from her messenger bag and unlocked the door. She stepped into her apartment and threw her stuff onto the table, silently cursing about the eventful evening she had. The young girl stumbled into her room after, barely registering the clock; it read 10:00. She grabbed some clothes out of her wardrobe and set her clothes out for tomorrow. She then grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After she plopped into bed and passed out.

The girl awoke to her alarm clock blaring. She rolled over and groaned as she slammed her hand on the snooze button. After her eyes got a chance to adjust to the sunlight in the room she saw that the clock read 6:30. She groaned again and rolled out of bed. She walked over to the clothes she had set out the night before and started to put them on. Her outfit consisted of a pair of tight black jeans with random silver lightning bolts on them , a long-sleeved, silk shirt with a black lace-up corset on top of that. She brushed her hair then walked to the mirror and put on black eyeliner with shiny silver eyeshadow. She went over to a chair by the front door and grabbed a pair of black and silver combats and laced them up over her jeans. She grabbed her messenger bag and made sure she had all her stuff then headed out the door toward the school.

In Dr. O's class there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me for one moment class," Tommy said as he strode across to the door and departed into the hallway for a few moments before returning with the girl from the beginning.

"Okay class I'd like to introduce our new student Aleriyea O'Connell" he told the restless class, who were all straining to see their new classmate. None of them really cared, they were just curious.

"Pleasure," she said, with a nod of the head, in a heavy Scottish accent.

"You can take a seat beside Kira and Ethan; if they bite just raise your hand." The class just rolled their eyes at Tommy's weak joke; at least he made his class comfortable, which was one of the things which made him the most popular teacher at Reefside High; That mixed with his stunning good-looks (a great incentive for girls to pay attention in class) and his mastering of the marital arts (which held him in great esteem, and slight fear, of the males) made him one of, if not the most, popular teachers at the high school.

"Thank you," Aleriyea bowed a little toward Tommy then went and sat beside the two people who where motioning for her to join them at their bench.

Half way through the class an announcement came over the P.A. System.

Attention students of Reefside High, this school is now under our control. You will listen to all we have to say and do as we tell you, if you don't we are not afraid to hurt or kill anyone who doesn't cooperate. Everybody will stay in their classrooms, nobody will leave for any reason, there will people around in a couple of minutes to take a head count, anybody who tries to be a hero, will be shot. Thank you and have a nice day" Silence filled the room, confused by the pleasantries at the end made everyone dumbfounded for a minute. Once everything sunk in though, everybody started to talk all at once. Everybody was terrified; they had every right to be.

"Okay class calm down, there is nothing to worry about, just stay calm," Dr. O soothed, trying his best to calm the class. Aleriyea, on the other hand, just sat their continuing to read through a textbook on the desk

"How can you stay calm?" asked Kira looking at her weirdly.

"Easy, don't think about it, if anybody doesn't try anything we're fine and I'm pretty sure nobody will try anything, everybody looks to scared," answered Aleriyea continuing reading, her eyes never leaving the textbook.

After a couple minutes of waiting a person came in and started a head check. He never spoke, just counted in silence as the class froze petrified into an uneasy silence, many scared even to breathe.

"Hey, um, I was, like, wondering…" Aleriyea began to ask in a valley-girl type voice while twirling her hair as she moved up to the front, "When do you think this might be, like, done, because I have a manicure appointment in, like, a couple hours."

She smiled her best "I'm-a-dumb-Valley-girl" smile then looked over at Dr. O he came up behind him and knocked him out with a swift blow. The class had been hoping the teacher, with all his martial arts training would be able to pull of something like this… hopefully without getting himself, or any of the class, killed in the process. The mute fell into Aleriyea's open arms. The class was so unbelievably stunned you could hear a pin drop.

"Urhg, this guy's heavy," she said pushing him off her onto the desk next to her.

The guy had a walkie-talkie strapped to his waist and, after a slight crackling of static, a voice came over it, "Henry, Henry, come in."

Aleriyea picked up the device put on her best male voice, "There are 22 kids here, Sir, plus a teacher, should I stay here and watch over the little brats?"

"Yes, make sure they don't do anything stupid!"

"Aye sir" she turned off the device and set it down on the desk.

"Idiot," she mumbled quietly to herself scowling at the unconscious man in front of her.

"Help me get him tied up," commanded Dr. O as a few of the class scuttled to the front to help tie up the intruder.

"Now what do we do?" asked Kira.

"We wait until someone thinks of an idea to get us out of his mess," said Aleriyea sending a look in Tommy's direction.

A couple minutes later Aleriyea jumped up in a hyper manner, "I got it, if it's ok with you?" she asked Tommy.

"Okay," he said slowly, "Run it past me then I'll tell you if we can pull it off."

"Well… what we do is we make a lot, and I mean a lot, of noise then when a person comes in we knock them out, then wait a while and wait for another one to come in and we knock them out, then we all get their guns, and change into their cloths then we can roam around freely and we can get everybody out and we can call the cops" she blurted out, somehow in one breath.

Tommy looked at her like she had grown a second head, he shook his own doubtfully. It was a plan worthy of the Rangers and had someone such as Jason or Adam, hell Kim even suggested it, he may have been more willing to give it a shot, but with his entire class? No chance!

"What? It works in the movies!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea, that's the movies," Ethan reminded her, "You know, the movies, stunt doubles, fake bullets, cheesy pre-written plots funded by people with more money than sense…"

"Well, I'd like to see you think of something, smart guy!" she stated standing up getting ready to fight him – her naturally short temper allowing anger to flare up quickly inside of her - luckily Tommy, sensing the tension, came into the middle of it and put a quick stop to any possible confrontation.

"Ok, ok, if we are going to get out of this alive we can't all kill each other first. Let's just give her idea a go and if it doesn't work..."

"You can beat me up…" suggested Aleriyea finishing his sentence.

"Fair enough," replied Ethan with a shrug of the shoulders.

Tommy had one last input into their slowly ceasing bickering, his tone flat and serious trying to convey how risky this situation was, "Well if it doesn't work I don't think she'll have to worry about the class beating her up. It's those guys out there who will be doing the beating up."

A couple minutes later everybody was making lots of noise desperately trying to attract some attention from another guard. Shortly after they began somebody came in and shoot his gun upward, startling the class. Everyone jumped

"Everybody shut up!"

Tommy landed a karate chop to the gunman's neck knocking him out instantly.

Two people later everyone got quiet, Tommy, Kira, and Ethan were dressed in the clothes of the people they had knocked out.

"Why is she coming?" Kira asked Tommy.

"Because she can fight, and we need somebody to be a "prisoner" so we have a reason to go to the office," Tommy answered.

"How do you know I can fight?" questioned Aleriyea, a slightly shocked look registering upon her face.

"I saw you last night, in the park; guy in the suit, remember?"

"Oh, that was you? Sorry I ran into you, I was kind of trying to get away from somebody rather unwelcome." she said laughing a little.

They continued down the hallway passing people unquestioned, until they got into the main office where the ring leader was sat. Slowly the man turned around in the chair, his every movement oozed menace.

"Can I help you?" he barked

"Yes, this one was trying to escape; luckily we caught her before she got word out," Tommy lied with ease, after being a Power ranger lying had become second nature to him in situations like this.

"Let me go you bastards!" she yelled struggling to get free of the ropes, which were supposed to have bound her arms, and out of Ethan's grasp, but she 'failed' dismally.

"Quiet down Missy, we don't want you disturbing everybody now do we?" the man seethed in an evil tone which would have sent a less determined group of people into a fit of sobs.

"I'll never listen to you or any of you, you're gonna regret the day you came to take over this school" Aleriyea spat at him.

"That Missy was not a wise choice!" he told her taking out a pointer which he whipped her across the face with.

"Hahahaha" she laughed evilly "That all you got? My great grandma can hit harder than you," she continued to laugh evilly, which sent a shiver down everyones spine, and memories to come flooding back to Tommy from when he was evil, but was kneed in the stomach by Ethan.

"Shut up, or we'll have to make an example of you in front of the school!" he told her his voice filled with hate but his eyes filled with an apology.

"My god You guys are wimps! Too afraid to face me fairly, proves to me that you're not as strong as you look, when you need people to hold down your prisoners, complete blarney" said Aleriyea stomping on Ethan's foot and flipping over him to get out, they all threw off their disguises to reveal their original clothing before getting into a fighting stance.

"Time to make the odds tip in our favor," smirked Kira; flipping her hair back over her shoulder in a "don't-mess-with-me" manner Tommy had witnessed Kim and Trinni use many times during his time as an original.

"You really think three students and a science teacher can beat me, ha, try again, four times heavy weight champion!" the guy called ripping his shirt off to reveal bulging muscles.

"Ew put it back on!" Aleriyea teased, covering her eyes.

Their opponent took that to his advantage and went for Aleriyea, but she was quicker than he could've anticipated and dodged out of the way before tripping him without looking, "Black belt in Tae Kwon Do, Jujitsu, Judo, Karate, free style, and full contact Karate - try me."

Just to add to the effect further she took a Neo stance from The Matrix.

"Oh please, you're bluffing," the guy ridiculed.

"Try me, I dare ya!"

The evil guy charged at her but she stepped to the side and karate chopped him on the neck, just as Tommy had done previously, the guy fell to the ground allowing her to knee him in the stomach and bring her leg around and does an axe kick to his back completing her attack. He hit the ground, the others awed by the fact she did all of that with her eyes closed.

"Wow!" Ethan and Kira said amazed as Tommy just looked at her, only one thought coming to mind.

"Where'd you learn how to do all of that, and so cleanly?" asked Ethan now interested in her.

"I say we forget about her for a while and get all the students out of here," Tommy suggested turning his head to look at the others, his gaze lingering a split second longer on Aleriyea.

They evacuated the school with ease, after all once you get rid of the keystone the rest crumbles in an instant. Soon the police arrived and the intruders were taken away.

The cops asked everyone questions and all that fun stuff before letting them all go. After Aleriyea was finished she started to walk home. Kira and Ethan caught up with her fast though.

"So, you still didn't answer my question, where did you learn all of that?" asked Ethan.

"All over the place," she replied with a shrug, "Up in Scotland they have excellent Karate programs."

"Well, I totally think differently of you now" said Kira putting her arm around Aleriyea's shoulder, but upon seeing her new friend flinch, Kira pulled away quickly.

"Sorry, I really don't like being touched."

"Oh. Sorry" said Kira putting her arms behind her back.

"So, we are going to one of our friends' cafe, her names Hayley, you want to come?" asked Ethan

"Uh, sure, if it wont be a problem."

"No way, just follow us," Ethan smiled, he had a feeling things were going to take a new turn with their new friend in their lives.

A.N: Okay, so...That was the first chapter redone. Hopefully you guys like this one better, I'd like any constructive criticism about it. bndgk666 .


	2. Chapter 2 redo

Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, even though I wish I did, hope you enjoy.

A/N: Here's the second chapter redone, I'm definitely surprised at how "pow-in-your-face" this is and straight to the point, which was how every episode was, but ohwell, I'm gonna make this more awesom, or so I think, haha. And thanks to xRachx, for helping me make the story presentable a long ass time ago.

At Hayley's Cyber Café; Ethan, Kira, and Aleriyea are sitting at a table in the back, from the looks of things they had been their a while, and Aleriyea was in the middle of one of her exciting stories from when she had lived in Scotland. Ethan and Kira where really intrigued by their new friends past, after all, Scotland hardly seemed that exciting.

"Then the guy pounced at me, right, and I managed to get out of the way before he had a chance to squash me, that was back before I knew how to fight really well, so I was scared to death! when I got home though, all bloodied up my mum flipped! She dragged me to my room and gave me a good talking to about 'never pick a fight, only use what you know for self defense' and I'm trying to tell her that it wasn't my fault, but she wouldn't believe me!...She… she died the next day in a car accident, and the last thing we did together was fight, some luck I have huh?" she took a drink of her pop and looked around the room desperately trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

She hadn't meant to blurt out about her mother like that and now she was getting that same feeling of sorrow in the pit of her stomach making her feel unwell. Suddenly the bell above the door rang signaling the entrance of Tommy and Conner; from the looks of it Tommy was giving Conner a 'why it's important to come to school everyday' speech as they came over and sat down.

"Hey. Who's the new girl" said Conner checking her out subtly.

"My name's Aleriyea, and yours?" asked Aleriyea extending her hand out to the boy she had not met before.

"Conner, nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand, "So, now that everybody is introduced, why don't we order something, I'm starving."

Conner took a menu from the middle of the table as Aleriyea looked at her watch-she sometimes wondered how she even managed to read it with the amount of bracelets she wore around the same wrist.

"Sorry to cut our little meeting short, but, I got to get home. Nice meeting you all, I guess I'll see all of you tomorrow" said Aleriyea standing up before putting some money on the table and leaving quickly.

When Aleriyea got to her apartment door, there was a package waiting for her with her name on it and no return address.

"A new assignment already?" asked Aleriyea to herself while she unlocked her door and walked in. She dropped her stuff off on the coffee table then went to the dinning table and opened the package. She dumped the contents on the table and started sifting through it, there were four files spread out over the table, all of them had pictures of the Rangers and their identities.

Back at Hayley's Café, Tommy, Ethan, Kira, and Conner sat around a table discussing the day's events that Conner had missed, unfortunately.

"Aleriyea seems pretty cool, I like her," said Kira.

Everybody agreed, but Tommy had something more to say, his Ranger senses – ones which you could only have after being a ranger for as long as he had – distrusted something about the girl, "

There's something not right about her, something doesn't quite add up. It's like there's something she's not telling us." said Tommy taking a drink out of the glass that was sitting in front of him.

"Now that Dr. O mentions it, she did seem all… extraordinary, like she knew what was going to happen before it happened," stated Ethan.

After some more talking about Aleriyea they came up with only one explanation

"She has to be a Ranger, I mean, she thinks like one, she can fight pretty good…" said Kira but was cut off by Tommy.

"Just because she can fight that good doesn't mean anything, she's just really good at comprehending things," Tommy had been keeping tabs on practically every Ranger team there had been since the days of the originals such as Jason, Trini and Billy. Okay, he had been part of quite a few of the teams which made tracking those easier than it did all the other teams but he was sure he would know if she was a Ranger.

"Still, it is kind of weird," mused Kira, taking another sip of her pop. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

The next day at school everything was pretty normal, with the exception of all the kids talking about the previous days events. Aleriyea was at her locker getting her books out for Science class when Conner, Ethan, and Kira came up behind her. Before any of them could say anything she spoke,

"If you're going to try and sneak up on me, Conner, Ethan, and Kira you'll have to do a better job than that." She turned around to face them, smiling.

"How did you…" Conner couldn't finish the sentence he was so stunned.

"Good hearing, now lets get to class before where late" she waved off the question with a somewhat rather feeble answer before leading the way to Dr. O's class.

The class was pretty boring compared to yesterday; well any kind of day would be boring compared to that. Aleriyea had already gotten frustrated with the girls in front of her going on and on about how hot Dr. O was, she would have thrown something at them but thought better of it. Instead she just kicked their chairs. The girls in front of Kira, Conner, Ethan and Aleriyea's table looked behind them wanting to see who had kicked their chairs. Aleriyea smiled and waved at them.

"Holly, Beth, pay attention please," reprimanded Dr. O before returning to write on the chalk board.

Kira leaned over to Aleriyea and whispered, "Nice job, I was getting tired of them too."

Aleriyea just nodded and continued writing down the notes that Dr. Oliver had been writing on the board.

After school let out everybody was running to get to their cars in an attmpt to beat the traffic that would soon plague the parking lot. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Aleriyea decided to walk home; it was the easiest way to beat the traffic.

"So, want to go to Hayley's with us?" asked Kira as she bounded down the pavement.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I have stuff to do before my dad comes into town; I'll catch you guys later though, ok?"

"Sure, don't work too hard," chided Ethan hitting her playfully on the arm just as she was about split off from the group when they came to her apartment complex.

On the way to Hayley's a couple of Tyranodrones had been sent to attack the three Dino Thunder teens. It was a good thing there was nobody around as it allowed them to morph into their respective colors. They where doing rather well until numerous others decided to show up.

"Dr. O, come in, were in need of some major help down here," Kira yelled into her wrist communicator doing her best to fight of the dozen or so Tyranodrones closing in on her.

"I'll be right there," Tommy's voice came over the Comm. System.

In a matter of minutes the black ranger was their helping out his team Tommy always liked that thought, his team. Here he was, once the Evil Green Ranger, now not the leader of a team as he had been before but the mentor to a team. He always took immense pride in the fact he was carrying on the work of his own mentor, Zordon. Almost all of the Tyranodrones were dead and vanished after a few minutes of intense fighting. There were still a couple stubborn ones, as there always was, but they could finish them easily with the help of Dr. O.

All of a sudden a silver flash of light appeared in front of the rangers, they could hardly believe their eyes. It couldn't be, could it… a new ranger was standing there, right in front of them, maybe only a few feet away. A new Ranger. A silver Ranger.

TBC…..

Well, theirs the 2nd chapter hope this one's ok; I I still really didn't like this chapter much, but I couldn't really find anything major to change, as good as the first one, please review-bndgk666


	3. Chapter 3 redo

A New One

Chapter III

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers,

A/N: Thanks to XRachX for helping a couple years back. Now on with the story.

After all of the Tyranodrones where dead, the Dino Rangers decided to go and check out the new ranger that had appeared out of no where, but before anybody could get a word in inch ways the ranger attacked them viciously.

It was a long fight, when everything looked as if the silver ranger was going to win the black ranger jumped in the air and completed a crescent kick with his right leg. Still in the air, he did a round house kick to their head. Tommy landed just as the silver ranger fell to the ground. The Dino Rangers immediately surrounded the rogue ranger, Tommy was the only one who was able to find his voice through the shock, after all he had once been a rogue Ranger himself.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" he asked, almost out of breth.

"You shall find out soon enough, until then, this is not the last you'll see of the silver ranger," came a feminine Scottish accent though the helmet before the Silver Ranger disappeared.

The Rangers de-morphed and looked at each other in shock.

"Did that voice sound familiar to you?" asked Conner looking around at everybody else.

"Yea, guess we were right," commented Kira.

They started to walk off, but upon realizing Tommy wasn't with them, they turned around.

'That sounded all too familiar, déjà vu, but I didn't sense any thing from her though,' Tommy was deep in thought; he didn't even hear his team calling his name.

Later that night at Tommy's house, he was down in 'The Lair' - as Ethan called it - researching stuff about the past rangers, like he often did from time to time, trying to find any mention of a Silver Ranger. Tommy was getting nowhere and allowed his eyes to close for just minute when he heard a crash up stairs, followed by a whole bunch of screaming, and Conner yelling down the trap door down to Tommy.

"Sorry Dr. O! Hope this model of a…I think it was a T-Rex… wasn't valuable!"

Tommy banged his head on the desk a couple times before getting up out of the chair and appeared at the trap door entrance, there's bones scattered all over the place and a soccer ball in the middle of it. Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose, now starting to sympathize with Reita on the headache thing

"Mr. Conner McKnight! How many times have I told you, no soccer balls in this house?"

"Oops, my bad" said Conner attempting to put the old dinosaur bones back together, but was pulled away from them by Kira who was the only one who heard him mutter under his breath, "You sound like my Mom."

"So did you find out anything about the mysterious silver ranger?" asked Kira trying to avoid another fight, knowing who would win easily.

At Aleriyea's apartment, she was lying on the floor, asleep, so it seemed. Slowly she woke up, holding her head. "Oh my god, what just happened?"

Getting up from her original position, almost falling over as she did so, she was suddenly hit by a wave of memories as to what she had done, "Oh no!"

Wide eyed she held her hand over her mouth. Aleriyea started to walk to her room, but was stopped once the voices started. "Kill, destroy the Rangers," came a whispering voice.

"No! No! I wont listen, I wont, I wont listen to you!" she screamed putting her hands over her ears before collapsing on the ground crying. She couldn't do that, she just couldn't.

"Get up, destroy the Rangers, its your destiny!"

"No, I wont!" she shouted standing up looking in the mirror, her skin pale, her face gaunt; almost lifeless.

"You know you want to," sneered her reflection

"NO!" She slammed her fist against the mirror causing it to break into a thousand tiny shards, "I will not listen, its not real, its not real." Aleriyea kept on saying that to herself, rocking back and forth in a ball, ignoring the big chunk of glass protruding from her hand.

"Finally, it's Friday, and we have a game, its going to be fun," said Conner excitedly while walking down the hall toward their lockers.

"Just calm down, we don't want you passing out before school ends from over exerting yourself," Kira warned rolling her eyes.

"Come on Kira, show the man some respect, I mean, his ego can't always keep him going," joked Ethan

"I say if it wasn't for us, his head would be so up in the clouds, he would probably think he's god," commented Kira laughing and giving Ethan a high five.

They walked by Aleriyea's locker and she wasn't their waiting for them like normal.

"Well she must already be in Dr. O's class," decided Conner.

They walked to Dr. O's class in a rather uneasy silence for the group – something was wrong and they knew it. They entered and immediately began searching the room with their eyes, sure enough there is Aleriyea, looking pretty out of it, and her hand wrapped up. The trio walked to their seats and sat down.

"So how have you been?" asked Kira anxiously.

"Pretty good, just a little tired" Aleriyea replied.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Conner noting the bandage.

"Oh, I accidentally hit my mirror. I must have been tired and like tripped and hit the mirror, I'm ok though, thanks for asking." Aleriyea gave a small nod of recognition.

"No prob." said Conner, not really believing her.

On the way back from school Aleriyea was more quiet than usual, everybody was. Now that the Dino Rangers suspected, well, more like knew, she was the silver ranger, they only needed a good way to make her prove it, but how?

So this is the part where I would be all like "What's gonna happen next? The Dino Rangers know she's the silver ranger and Aleriyea know's they're the Dino Rangers. Stay tuned for next time!" but, I'm sure you guys will have already read the story while I'm remaking it so...Yea...Please keep reading though and tell me what you think please!


	4. Chapter 4 redo

Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or the song 'Thing I Hate' by Stabbing Westward,

A/N:Thanks to Rach for making the story presentable, and her famous one liners!

At Hayley's Cyber Café, Conner, Ethan, and Kira were sat at a table waiting for Tommy to get there; apparently he has some info on Aleriyea.

"So, Aleriyea's the Silver Ranger, but how do we get her to prove it? I mean, can she be good, or is she completely evil?" asked Kira, somewhat confused by this situation.

"Well, its hard to tell, she seems pretty nice and cool when she's around us, like nothings wrong, but when we saw her the other day fighting Dr. O, you could literally hear the venom in her voice," answered Conner looking at the door, hoping to see Tommy walk in. He had soccer practice in a half hour and he swore he wasn't going to miss it this time.

"I think we're going about this the wrong way, we're making her good and evil, she can't be both, can she?" asked Ethan, trying to figure everything out, while playing Halo 2.

"I don't know; you're the sci-fi freak here!" exclaimed Kira motioning for Hayley for another drink. Finally after a bout 10 minutes of waiting, Tommy finally arrived.

"So, Dr O, what did you find?" asked Kira as soon as Tommy sat down.

"Well, Kira, there are a lot of things we don't know about Aleriyea, she was admitted to the Killkeny Mental Institution, multiple times for schizophrenia and the hearing of voices," Tommy said handing Kira the folder he was carrying.

"I don't even want to know how you got these but, wow" said Ethan looking away from his game for a split second.

"Yea, she was sent here after her parents died, she had family here", said Tommy.

"Dude, she showed great deal of strength while the doctors where trying to take her to do tests, they had to sedate her multiple times a day, just to calm her down," said Conner stunned, forgetting all about soccer practice, too exasperated to remember.

"So that's why she doesn't like people touching her?" said Kira remembering back to when she tried to put her arm around Aleriyea's shoulders trying to be friendly.

"I think I'm going to go check up on her, anybody want to come?" said Kira getting up.

"I will," answered Tommy as they got up and leave.

At Aleriyea's apartment, she was in a spare room practicing multiple Karate moves; there was a punching bag, pads on the walls, and different kinds of weapons on the walls too. Aleriyea was standing in the middle of the room with a Jon Bo(AN: quarter staff), standing with her feet crossed, her head down and her left arm out, with the Jon Bo perched behind her right shoulder, her right hand holding it. Their was music playing in the background: 'I Wont Become The Thing I Hate' by Stabbing Westward.

"Kill, destroy, kill, destroy, KILL, DESTROY!" said a voice in i head to which she yelled her reply, "NO!"

She whipped the Jon Bo out in front of her, she spun it over her head and caught it in her left hand and rolling it over her neck and catching it with her right hand and flipping it and jabbing outward every couple of turns. She brought the Jon Bo down under her arm and stayed there for a second then she did a flip, landed on one knee and sweeps the Jon Bo on the ground, tripping the imaginary person -the voice. She fell back on her back and did a jump kick move to get up and attacking "HAI!"(AN: yes, we make the 'haiya' sound in Tae Kwon Do, or any other form of Karate you do, its called a Ki Up).

Aleriyea threw away the Jon Bo, and ran to the wall and picked up a Shenai(AN: Kendo Stick) and started fighting against another invisible opponent

"Kill, destroy, kill destroy" said the voice over and over again.

"I will not!" Aleriyea yelled spinning and bringing the Shenai up and jabbing it out, she ducked down, tripped her 'opponent' and stood up. She flips back, lands in the splits front to back and throws away the Shanai.

Aleriyea got up and grabbed a pair of Sais(AN: the things Raphael from Teenage Mutant Turtles had!). She started off in the middle with the Sais pointing up her arms. She turns around and flips them down and flips them frontward and backward, she threw them up and caught them after doing a couple of flips. A couple of sand bags fell down and she cut them up and did a sideways spin kick in the air before landing.

Aleriyea heard clapping at her door, she looked up startled. Her eye's adjusted a bit before she saw Kira and Tommy were at the door. "Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here? How long have you been here?" she stammered putting away all the weapons she had out and grabbing a towel to dry herself off.

"We saw the whole thing that was amazing, can you teach me some stuff?" asked Kira going up to the wall and taking down a Kitana and swinging it a bit but putting it back after almost hitting herself with it.

"Sure, if you want, maybe some other time though. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We where just checking up on you, to see how you where" said Tommy coming into the room completely and going over to the Kitana Kira just put down, "May I?"

"Sure, well…that's very thoughtful of you; I'm fine, never been better. Would you guys like anything to drink, or eat?" she asked walking out of the room, with Kira and Tommy behind her-Tommy put back the Kitana first though.

In the kitchen Aleriyea got a couple cans of Pepsi out for all of them "Ok, this is kind of weird, being visited by my science teacher, so what's up?"

"Nothing really, just being here" said Kira taking a drink.

"Uh…guys…theres something I want to tell you…um…I was the one that attacked you, I'm the Silver Ranger, and I know who you guys are to…I didn't mean to attack you, it was my other half's fault, the evil me, I don't want to kill you guys, but, I can't help it. It feels like I'm being controlled, please tell me you can do something to help me" Aleriyea said all in one breath. Just after she finished the sentence she dropped her pop and put her head in her hands "No... Not now, please, stop it, NO!" at the last word

She fell to the ground unconscious. Tommy and Kira got up immediately and walked over to the now, uncounsious girl. Before they could say or do anything though Aleriyea woke up, her eyes glowing silver.

"My other half is weak, she knows not what she talks about" She said in a voice dripping with hate, she shifted a bit and sat on her knees "I will destroy you rangers, you can count on that," she dived at Kira, who managed to step out of the way before doing a karate chop to her neck which knocks her out. Tommy noticed a small silver crystal fall from Aleriyea's pocket as the interaction took place, quickly he stooped down to pick it up, after all it could be rather important.

"Holy crap; that was awkward," said Kira looking at the now unconscious Aleriyea.

Tommy picked her up, bridal style, "We need to get her to the lab - maybe we can do something for her."

"How are you going to do that, Dr. O?"

"I'm thinking about it."

'This really sounds to familiar, I have to help her. I can remember how I used to be, I don't want the same thing to happen to her. I wouldn't be who or where I am now if it hadn't been for Zordon, Alpha, Jason and the others. I'd still be evil if it wasn't for them and I still remember how much being evil hurts. It drains you mentally and physically and drives that one last remaining part of you insane with guilt. Now to think how Zordon and Alpha did it,' Tommy thought while walking out.

So chapter IV, getting interesting yet? hope so, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, well, tune in next time. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 redo

A New One

Chapter V

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

AN: Thanks to my beta reader, Rach, for making this story presentable.

In Tommy's house, Tommy is working on the computer in his lab, trying hard to think of how Alpha 5 and Zordon had made him good. "I think I'll call Hayley, she might be able to shed some light on this more than me. I'm just too damn forgetful for my own good… not that I'd ever admit that to anyone but me, mind you." said Tommy to himself as he grabbed his cellphone.

While all that was going on, Aleriyea was in one of Tommy's spare bedrooms, asleep, but not for long. "Where am I?" asked Aleriyea getting up out of the bed, then a whole wave of memories flooded through her mind.

"Oh my god, this can't be good," she whispered looking around before deciding to go out into the hallway and explore.

Aleriyea had gotten all the way down stairs by the exact time Tommy came up from the lab.

"Hey, look whose finally awake, I thought Kira did the Sudo(AN: Karate chop) a little too hard, but you seem to be fine, want some breakfast?" asked Tommy.

"Uh…yea, sure" she said a little out of it, walking the rest of the way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Aleriyea sat at the kitchen table; there was, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage. Tommy took a seat across from her, after calling Hayley.

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to attack you or something?" asked Aleriyea, taking a pancake and tearing bits off and eating them plain

"Well, one, not really because I could probably win, and two, I trust you won't."

"Wow, you actually trust me, its funny," there was an awkward silence for about a couple minutes but was finally broken by Tommy.

"So, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Asked Tommy, taking a bite of pancake mixed with eggs, it was meant more as a statement but came out in the more polite form of a question.

"Well, um…I lived in Scotland for most of my life until my mom died in the accident, then I lived with my dad a while in Killkenny. That was where my dad admitted me into the mental institution there for schizophrenia." Her voice was laced with the most subtle tone of sorrow.

"Did that happen after your mom died?"

"Yea, something happened to me, I know it did. All I remember is walking home after I got to the crash site and then blackness followed suddenly by being in dad's apartment."

"Did you wake up with anything extra on you before you blacked out?"

"Yea, a silver crystal type thing, that's when I started hearing voices, and talking to myself, and blacking out for long periods of time, but people still saying that I didn't black out. Then dad admitted me to the mental institution, they took away the crystal and put it somewhere that's when I became really violent, and like having an out of body experience and watching myself doing all tons of evil things and I couldn't stop myself."

"You said you went all evil when they took away the crystal?"

"Yes, I think the crystal is like a power balancer or something," she started to dig in her pockets for the crystal but it wasn't there.

"Where's the crystal?" she asked looking at Tommy, a nervous quiver entering her voice.

"Downstairs, I was thinking it could help you get the evil spirit out of you," Aleriyea was silent for a while, un-moving, "Are you ok?"

Tommy went over to her to shake her but she grabbed his hand and looked up at him, eyes glowing silver, "I suggest you give me the crystal, and I won't hurt you, much."

"I think not," stated Tommy, yanking his hand out of her grip and backing up a bit as Aleriyea got up out of her chair and stalked over to him, agonizingly slow, and giving him the best death glare he's ever seen, I mean if looks could kill. Well, the best death glare he had seen since his evil green ranger days. After all, he had invented that look; there weren't many people who could do it better than him. Out of nowhere a couple of Sais appeared in her hands.

"Prepare to meet your doom, black ranger," Aleryea sneered, her voice dripping with loathing and hatred.

She leapt at him forcing him to dodge out of the way, grabbing a sword that was on his wall, and flipping it a couple times to get used to it. He may be a pro when it came to weaponry but he couldn't just pick up a sword and do anything with it! He didn't want to accidentally kill her because he wasn't used to the weight in his hands.

"So, you want to fight me? Big mistake," warned Tommy running at her with the sword raised above his shoulder, Aleriyea bent down a little and putt up one of her arms with the Sai facing down it and the other one ready to attack. The sword met with the Sai; the battle had begun.

At Hayley's Cyber Café Conner, Kira and Ethan were sitting at their usual table, drinking their usual drinks. Kira was describing her and Tommy's encounter with Aleriyea.

"So after she admitted to being the silver ranger and asked us for help she turned evil and I knocked her out, she's at Dr. O's house now, he's trying to find a way to help her, obviously."

"Wow, she asked for help? Smart, but why now, why not when she got here, before she attacked us and Dr. O?" asked Conner slightly perplexed by the matter.

"Maybe she just realized that she hated having to destroy us and she couldn't take it any more," said Ethan, just sitting there and not on the computer playing a game, as usual. They all saw Haley walk out from the back and get ready to leave.

"Heya, Haley, were are you going?" asked Conner, it was not unusual for her to get up and leave in the middle of a shift but he was still intrigued.

"To Tommy's, he needs my help on something," replied Haley.

"We'll come with," said Kira, "I want to see how Aleriyea's doing.

Back at Tommy's house, the battle continued on.

"Come on is that all you got?" laughed Aleriyea, dodging a swing from Tommy's sword

"Not even close," countered Tommy, tripping her when her Sais were tangled in the sword. Aleriyea pushed Tommy back and stepped back as well before going into a fighting stance with both the Sais going down her arms as she stands slightly crouched. Tommy charged at her and she gets up all the way and steps back and while doing some flips; one of the Sais forward and blocked the attack from the sword .Aleriyea distracted Tommy for a split second and flipped the other Sai forward to stab him but he blocked that as well and knocked the Sai's out of her hand. Aleriyea went to go get them but Tommy kicked her in the stomach and she flew back and fell through the window.

"Oops," said Tommy throwing down the sword and running outside to see if she was ok, he had a few other choice words at that moment but blaspheming still wasn't tolerated by many rangers, only the out of duty ones.

Kira, Conner, Haley, and Ethan where walking in the woods towards their destination when they heard a crash off in the distance, somewhere by Tommy's house.

"Uh oh, not good," commented Kira, running ahead of everybody toward Tommy's house. Every body soon picked up the pace and followed.

"What do you mean by 'uh oh not good'?" Ethan questioned.

"I mean Aleriyea must have gone into one of her evil stages again, and Dr. O's in their alone with her," Kira told him.

"Come on, you've seen Dr. O fight, she doesn't have a chance against him" said Conner.

"You should have more faith in his abilities to control himself, Conner. Remember, he was the original evil ranger. The Evil Green Ranger. He knows that she needs help, he's been their before, he's lived through the rages, he's not going to hurt her intentionally." Hayley assured the teen.

"That's what worries me most." said Kira

Outside Tommy's house, Aleiryea was lying on the ground, not moving.

"Aleriyea, Aleriyea," Tommy called her name as he bent down to shake her slightly, hopefully just enough to rouse the injured teen. Aleriyea quickly woke up, a bit too quick for Tommy's liking as she caught him off-guard, within an instant of rousing she had pounced on top of him and had a dagger pressed to his throat. He couldn't help having Green Ranger flashbacks of him and Jason fighting like this.

"Now, you will give me the crystal and I wont kill you... just yet," sneered Aleriyea giving Tommy the death glare she used before. That glare really gets annoying after a while, Tommy thought to himself, I should have put a patent on it; I'd be making a fortune!

"I don't think so," Tommy told her, rolling so he was now on top of her, the knife, somehow, in his hand. The rolling went on for a couple more seconds until they met the hill at the end of his yard and they both went rolling down it uncontrollably, getting tons of scrapes and bruises. Tommy finally managed to knock her out without, hopefully, injuring her even worse than she already was. He had caused her enough harm today; after all he was supposed to be helping her, not harming her. When they got to the bottom of the hill Kira and the others were standing there looking at them weirdly. Their mentor and friend pinning a young, pretty girl down in the grass after rolling down a hill… it sounded like too much of a comical sight for words, had it not been for the daggers.

"Was she to much for you Dr O?" said Conner helping him up, "We all knew you needed some female company but we didn't think this was quite what we expected."

"Haha, very funny," Haley scolded the adolescent as she went up to Tommy to examine his head, "Well, you got quite a nasty gash on your head, lets get you home and get that fixed up and Aleriyea some where to where she can't hurt any of us."

Conner picked up Aleriyea in bridal fashion, a little weary she'd wake up again, but Tommy assured him that she wasn't getting up any time soon. He couldn't help feel slightly guilty about that. He'd never intentionally knocked anyone out but a monster… and maybe Zack back in high school to get him to shut the hell up.

At Tommy's house Kira was lying in the living room on the couch watching TV as Conner dribbled the soccer ball between his knees - the one that broke the T-Rex, which Tommy confiscated - Hayley was downstairs with Tommy and Ethan in the lair. Haley was currently examining the crystal with a critical eye.

"I think I can work with this. It shouldn't be that hard, to try a reversal on the crystal" said Haley turning around in the chair to look at Ethan and Tommy.

"What if that doesn't work?" asked Ethan leaning forward reading the stuff that's written on the computer screen.

"Then we'll try to split the evil part and the good part," Haley informed him.

"Can it be done?" asked Tommy not sounding convinced, even though he had all the confidence he had in Haley as he did Billy, he still couldn't help being skeptical. Turning a ranger from evil to good was a hard task, there were days he himself still struggled with the darkness which threatened to take over at a moments notice. 'I wonder how much Billy and Haley would get along?' thought Tommy, but quickly he brushed the thought aside, trying to understand all the terminology that Haley was saying. It was at times like this he wished he had Trini around to do all the translating again.

"So, if we could do the splitting process it's possible that if something happens to one of them, it will happen to the other one. However, if that happens, there's no way to get rid of the evil one, with out killing the good one," said Ethan.

"Exactly, so, it might not be a good idea. Maybe as a last resort, but only as a last resort," decided Haley, looking from Ethan to Tommy.

Upstairs, Kira was trying, dismally, to get Conner to stop dribbling the soccer ball, because now wasn't the time to break any thing else of Dr. O's. There was a bang from further upstairs where Aleriyea was being held.

"Oh no, I think Aleriyea's awake, and not happy," said Kira forgetting all about Conner for a moment, "I better go get Dr. O"

She grabbed Conner and ran down stairs with Conner making slight quips on the way.

"You say not happy, she sounds happy to me; about as happy as a grizzly bear with a headache!"

How did any of them ever put up with him?

Down stairs:

"Uh, Dr. O, Aleriyea's awake, and she's not happy," said Kira.

"Yea, it sounds like she's trying to brake down the door, and from the sounds of it, she might succeed, Dr. O," Conner backed up Kira.

They hear a crash up stairs and a really loud, angry scream.

"Uh oh," said Ethan looking up the stairs.

"Haley, do you have a way to reverse the crystal's effect on her yet?" asked Tommy hurriedly.

"I'm still trying, you know me, I don't do good when I'm rushed," said Haley, typing as quickly as her hands would allow. There were numerous more crashes from upstairs.

"Uh, Haley, don't want to rush you but, please hurry, she's getting really mad and I for one don't wanna be on the receiving end of that thing!" Ethan tapped Haley on the shoulder.

"Got it" Haley typed some more and their was a flash of light from the crystal as the crashing upstairs continued.

"Uh, I don't think it worked" said Conner getting into a fighting stance, she was getting closer.

"Do you have the last resort for us?" asked Ethan looking at Haley,

"Tommy, should I?" she asked. There was a pause while Tommy was thinking.

"Go ahead," Tommy sighed, "Lure her down here."

"Got it," nodded Kira, running upstairs.

Upstairs, everything is quiet, too quiet, Kira continued to look around. Aleriyea stepped away from a corner and came behind Kira.

"Boo," Aleriyea called and laughed an evil laugh before tripping Kira and running toward the lab.

Aleriyea just got to the end of the stairs when a beam of light hit her, causing her to fall to the ground screaming, her head held protectively in her hands.

"You power brats will never succeeded in stopping me. Argh!"

She collapsed onto the ground along with her double.

"Did it work like we thought?" asked Conner, looking at both of the Aleriyea's' that where passed out on the floor.

"Guess we'll find out when they wake up" said Tommy looking at everybody.

Hopefully its getting interesting so far, please review on how I'm doing,. I might only have a couple more chapters to go, but I'm not sure yet, we'll just have to wait and see

Bndgk666


	6. Chapter 6

The New One

Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, and thanks to Rach for making this story presentable.

It was that night that one of the Aleryea's woke up, strapped to a chair, which had been Conner's idea.

They all had taken turns watching them, to make sure none of them escaped; unfortunately, it was currently Conner's shift.

"Uhg. What happened?" asked Aleryea #1, "And why am I strapped to a chair?"

"Oh, uh, we had to make sure your evil counterpart over there doesn't escape," replied Conner with a vague nod of the head before getting up and going over to her. He almost unties her, but – in a rare moment of clarity and sanity - he thinks better of it, "Wait, how do I know your not the evil one?" asked Conner stepping back s little slightly weary of what might happen if he got to close.

"Because, I said so, I'm the good one, I promise" said Aleryea #1

"I still don't believe it, you could be point blank lying to my face for all I know. Hell you did it often enough before we found out your little secret, why not now, eh?" Conner's voice was laced with accusation as he eyed the girl cautiously up and down.

"Fine, don't believe me, but when the evil one wakes up you're going to be sorry you didn't let me out."

"No, I'm not letting either one of you out until we can decide for certain which one is good and which is bad."

At that point, as if on cue, Ethan walked down the there ready to start his shift, followed by Kira and Tommy who couldn't sleep anyway so had just decided to come down and keep Ethan company for a while until they could feel comfortable enough to drift off. They noticed immediately that one of the Aleryea's was awake. Ethan decided to talk first, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Ha ha very funny, I'm the good one, let me out, please."

"Don't think so, not until we can figure who's who," Tommy told her, sitting in a chair across the room from both of them and watching them both for a moment.

"Well, what are we going to do Dr. O?" asked Kira

"Honestly Kira, I have no idea. I may have been a ranger now for longer than I'd care to admit to but I have never come across anything quite like this. Not with the split personalities anyway, well not since… me." Tommy said the last syllable rather reluctantly trying to keep back the memories of his Green Ranger clone.

"Well then, let me help you decide," said Aleryea #1 whilst balling her hands up into fists and destroying the chair in one fluid motion.

As Aleryea #1 stood up, silver lightning encircled her; it was running up and down her body causing her outfit to change. Aleryea was now wearing skin-tight, silver, leather body armor, cat suit, with silver knee high, lace up combat boots, the lightning symbol emblazoned on her chest, and her long, brown hair had gained bright silver highlights. The cat suit was covered with a tight silver corset that laces up at back and snaps up front; there was a ninja sword strapped to her side and on her hands she wore a pair of long, leather type battle armor gloves. Her make-up consisted of silver lipstick, silver eye-shadow that fanned out and into a point at the side of her eyes, silver eye-liner that completed the point at the side of her eye. Her face was covered with silver veins that were very visible on her face, but not sticking out, and her eyes had been changed to sparkling silver.

Everybody stared at her in shock, except Tommy, for he'd seen these types of things many a times.

When Evil Aleryea was finished she looked at all of them with that oh so famous evil glare that almost, almost trumped Tommy's. After all nothing could quite beat the original Evil Green ranger Glare, it was the original and nothing ever beats the original. However, once again Tommy was left with one slight comical thought about how he really should have put a patent on that look – then maybe he wouldn't be stuck having to work for a living!

"You power brats haven't seen nothing yet!" yelled Aleryea putting her hands together and bringing them apart causing silver lighting to jump between her hands. She pulled one hand back and put the other one forward, the lightning stretching between her hands, "PREPAIR TO MEET YOUR DOOM, AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This was the last thing they all saw and heard before she unleashed the lighting on Tommy first and threw him against one of the walls, he was knocked out on impact.

"Dr O!" Everybody collectively called before they charged at Aleryea.

She did the same to Hailey, which considering she was the most vulnerable of the lot. was a rather dirty trick to pull. The others, on the other hand, managed to put up a good fight, before they thought of morphing.

"You're not going to get away that easily Aleryea" seethed Conner standing in the middle of Kira and Ethan, "Ready?"

"Yea" they replied.

"Dino Thunder Power…." They where cut off in mid-sentence. Aleryea had managed to attack them too. She was not like any of the other villains, she didn't play by the rules she didn't follow the protocol. Had he been conscious at the time Tommy would have made some sarcastic remark about sending her the handbook on how to be evil. Rule number twenty-seven never attack during a morphing sequence. Deciding to leave before they all regained consciousness Aleryea gave them one final "parting gift" since she wasn't ready to kill them, just yet. Her 'parting gift', if you will, was the lab almost destroyed, but nothing too serious that Haley couldn't handle it.

It was sometime in the early morning when they all got up, all undoubtedly a little worse for ware.

"Oh my god, I feel like I've been to hell and back," moaned Conner, standing up holding his head and looking around, "Oh crap, Dr. O isn't going to like this one bit.£

Upon Conner's comment, everybody stood up and went to Conner into the middle of the room and looked around surveying the damage Evil Aleryea had caused.

"Guess I'll get started on the repairs," sighed Haley, getting ready to walk over to the main computer, but she was stopped by Tommy who placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, you need to rest. As do all of you, I suggest we all get some sleep," Stated Tommy looking around at everybody.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting somebody?" asked Ethan looking around, "Where's the good Aleryea?"

"Good question," commented Kira looking around and finally seeing her under a bunch of debris from the computers.

"Aleryea!" yelled Kira running over to her before trying to get all the equipment and debris off of her.

Everybody else joined in a couple seconds later when they had processed what Kira had just screeched and their bodies had finally began to kick in. After they got Aleryea out from under the debris Conner picked her up and carried her upstairs to Tommy's couch in a fireman's lift as everybody followed closely behind.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" asked Ethan poking her in a vain attempt to wake her up. He never was all that good with the medical side.

"I don't know; we'll just have to wait and see," Haley told him, sitting across from the couch.

"I hate waiting" said Conner sitting down as well, everybody followed suit shortly after, the ability and energy to stand quickly fading.

In town, Evil Aleryea was walking down the sidewalk, looking at everybody and examining different things.

"These puny, pathetic humans don't have a chance against me; they will all bow to me. They will be my slaves and the power brats will be no more," she cackled menacingly as let out the most evil laugh you have ever heard since Rita Repulsa.

Aleryea woke up screaming sometime later that day. Tommy came running the moment he heard her, for he was the only one home.

"Aleryea, calm down, everything's going to be ok," Tommy soothed, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to comfort her.

"You don't understand, she's going to kill, she's crazy, she's killed already, she seeks revenge, we need to stop her! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ALL OF US!" screamed Aleryea, grabbing Tommy's shoulders this time and shaking him profusely.

"Just calm down, calm down Aleryea, we won't let that happen."

"No, you don't understand, she's going to kill us off one by one, when we least expect it, you need to stop her… We need to stop her before she kills Kira!" she barely managed to get the last part out, she was crying to much. Tommy hugged her trying to comfort her as best he could, and then realizing what she just said, stood up and looked at her.

"What do you mean, kill Kira?"

"I mean she's going to kill us off on by one, and Kira's first."

"Crap, can you walk?"

"Yea."

"Can you run?"

"Erm, yeah."

"Well then let's go save Kira," they both stormed outside of Tommy's house and into his jeep, trying as best they could to get to Kira's, both praying and hoping it wasn't too late.

At Kira's house, she was in her bed sleeping, but not very well. Too many thoughts crammed her mind causing her to have a very restless, dream filled sleep. Outside her window Aleryea was perched on a tree branch peering in at Kira's sleeping form plotting at how to get to her. Then it hit her, "The parents."

She changed into the form of regular Aleryea and jumped from the tree branch and sauntered casually up to Kira's front door and knocked.

Mrs. Ford answered the door, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm one of Kira's friends from school, Aleryea, I was wondering if I could have a quick word with her, we have a project where working on in science and I just wanted her idea on some things" she added a small, innocent smile for effect.

"Uh, sorry Aleryea, she's sleeping right now, but I will tell her you came."

"You don't have to do that," Aleryea turned into her evil self once again, "I'll just take it upon myself to wake her." Her voice was cold and had a hint of a sinister snarl. She twirled some lightning through her fingers and threw it at Mrs. Ford sending the defenseless woman flying against the wall and it pinned her there. She continued to the stairs and headed up to Kira's room where she changed appearances again. She opened Kira's door and stalked inside, slowly and quietly.

In Tommy's jeep, he and Aleryea were trying to get to Kira's house as fast as they could, before it was too late.

"You know Dr. Oliver, your going to get a speeding ticket, and then you won't be able to get to Kira" said Aleryea, pointing out the obvious. If Tommy got pulled over they would never reach their friend in time.

"I know, I just want to get to her," He reasoned before adding silently to himself, "I've never lost a team member yet and I'm not going to start now.

"But at the cost of getting a ticket or getting us killed?"

"Sorry," Tommy slowed down a bit, but not enough for Aleryea's liking.

Back at Kira's house: Aleryea was leaning over Kira, looking down on her with a menacing smile. Aleryea's appearance changed once again as she leaned down further so their noses were practically touching.

Aleryea whispered ever so eerily, "Wake up, my dear Kira, its time to die." Slowly she brought a dagger up to Kira's chest where she let it rest for a second just watching the blade glint in the moonlight. Its tip rested ever so gently in the centre of Kira's chest. Painstakingly slowly she ran the blade down her body to let it rest upon her stomach applying some force but not enough to break the skin and cause Kira to awaken.

"Sweet dreams Kira Ford, sweet dreams."

She planted a gentle kiss atop of Kira's head as plunged the knife down through Kira's stomach.

Blood curdling screams filled the house just as Tommy and Alerya reached the door. Their blood ran cold simultaneously as the bolted for the stairs neither one wanting to find the source of the scream but both knowing that a life depended upon it.

Objects swam in and out of focus as Kira struggled to keep her vision clear and her eyes open. She desperately wanted to sleep and slowly she was loosing the battle against unconsciousness and just as her eyes fluttered closed she heard the faint tones of a familiar voice calling out her name in anguish.

So what do you think, will Kira be ok? Sorry it's so short; I wanted to leave a cliff hanger. Well, tune in next time and please review, your comments are very much appreciated..


	7. Chapter 7

A New One

Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, nor any of the characters, but I do own my character Aleryea, thanks bunches to my Beta Rach, enjoy the story.

Tommy ran toward the evil Aleryea while good Aleryea ran to Kira.

"Kira, come on, wake up, the wound isn't that bad, Kira" said Aleryea putting her hand on Kira's stomach were evil Aleryea stabbed her.

Meanwhile…

"Whats the matter old man, feeling down 'cause of poor little Kira over their, so sad… Not!" yelled evil Aleryea throwing Tommy back but Tommy grabbed her arm and pinned her to the ground.

Back over with Kira, Aleryea's hand started to glow and all the blood that had left Kira's body was going back in.

Slowly Kira regained consciousness.

"Aleryea?" asked Kira sitting up as if nothing happened, she looked at Aleryea, Aleryea smiled then passed out.

"Dr. O!" she said running over to Tommy, but apparently, evil Aleryea was passed out too.

"Kira, you're ok, but Aleryea..." said Tommy looking confused, but not shocked, he had seen stuff like this way back when Ivan Ooze killed Zordon and smashed the command center, but he was still confused nonetheless.

"It was Aleryea, I don't know what she did, but I'm better now, somehow."

"Call the rest of the team, tell them to meet me at the command center" said Tommy while picking up evil Aleryea

"Take good Aleryea with you guys, I'll meet you there," with that said Tommy was gone.

At the command center everybody was sitting at various places around the room, whilst good Aleryea lay on the floor and evil Aleryea paced back and forth in a cage.

"You can't hold me in here forever old man, I'll get out eventually and when I do, you'll be sorry," sneered evil Aleryea slamming her hands against the bars, causing dirt to fall from the ceiling.

"You won't be getting out of their any time soon," Conner told her, kicking the cage. Aleryea reached out and grabbed him and pulled him to her.

"It would be wise not to cross me McKnight, I could tear you to bits easily," warned Aleryea, pushing him back.

Later on Tommy and Aleryea are free fighting, while Conner and Ethan are playing a game of chess, Kira's just watching, and Hayley's trying to fix most of the computer's evil Aleryea destroyed, while evil Aleryea is trying to get out of the cage.

Finally Aleryea succeeded un-expectedly on getting out of the cage and attacked everybody.

"DIE EVERYONE!" yelled evil Aleryea running at them fast and knocking them all down. She took Kira by the throat and starts to choke her, she completely forgot about the other people in the room.

Conner dived at evil Aleryea and tackled her while good Aleryea ran over to Kira helping her up.

"You ok?" asked Aleryea

"Yea, just a little sore," replied Kira.

Evil Aleryea kicked Conner in the stomach and he flew back and hit the wall with great force. Aleryea stood up.

"Be prepared Power brats, for this fight will be your last!" warned evil Aleryea, then she disappeared.

"That was uncalled for," commented Hayley looking around.

"I say she's bluffing, she's just like any other villain we've faced, just hotter, no offence" added Ethan looking at Aleryea.

"I can handle it" shrugged Aleryea.

"But, if we hurt evil you, it will hurt you as well," said Conner placing an ice pack on his head.

"Wait, if the evil you has the lightning bolt power, shouldn't you have it to?" asked Kira

"Yea, I should, but I don't," said Aleryea snapping her fingers to try and get any kind of spark. Everybody just sat around until Ethan jumped up with an idea.

"I have an idea, maybe the lighting bolt power is attached to her emotions, if she's mad or anything negative it'll work, at least, that's how Storm does it in X-Men and considering we might as well be living in the movie it's worth a shot."

"Ok, so think negative thoughts," Conner told her.

"I don't have any, they were all evil Aleryea's bad thoughts" said Aleryea

"Freak, you shouldn't have even lived, your mother should have killed you and herself," yelled Kira running at her and slapping her.

"Don't talk about my mom that way," yelled Aleryea getting angry.

"What are you doing Kira? Stop before you get hurt," said Conner pulling her back.

"No! Bitch, evil freak of nature, your mother was in so much pain when she had you, she should have given you up for adoption," taunted Kira.

"Yea, you evil nemesis of the world," continued Ethan

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" yelled Aleryea and shot lighting bolts out at Kira and Ethan, but they dodged them.

"Oh my Ra, I'm so sorry guys," said Aleryea running over to them.

"See, attached to her emotions" said Ethan looking triumphantly at Tommy.

"Yes, but that was dangerous, you could have been killed" Tommy reminded him.

"But, she needs to learn how to control it," said Hayley

"Well how do you propose I do that?" asked Aleryea

"We'll help you," said Conner

"No, that's to risky and you'll need all your energy for the battle," Tommy disagreed.

"Look who's talking" said Ethan pointing a finger at Tommy.

"Yes, but I've done this longer than you and I can do it, you guys rest up. I was original, if I've survived playing the game this long I can survive a few more days. I've fought and beaten tougher girls than Aleryea, trust me. No offence intended of course," said Tommy turning to Aleryea.

" None taken but I'll only do this on one condition, I do this the way I want to. You may be the longest serving Ranger but I want this done by my rules, after all we are fighting against me, " said Aleryea looking at Tommy

"Ok."

Everybody else went upstairs to find rooms to sleep in.

After everybody was upstairs Tommy cleared some debris away, which was left from evil Aleryea's last attack, to make room for a little training arena in the command center.

"Ok so, how do you want to start?" asked Tommy

"Basic self defence?"

"Sounds fine with me"

This went on for about an hour until the warning lights and alarm went off signalling an attack. On the viewing screen there evil Aleryea is, attacking some innocent people.

"Time to go," said Tommy "Wake everybody up."

Hayley, Tommy, and Aleryea all went to separate rooms to wake everybody up.

In Conner's room, Aleryea walks over to his bed and starts to shake him.

"Conner, Conner get up!" yelled Aleryea but it was no use. He was out like a light.

Aleryea stepped back a little and ran and jumped on the bed, waking Conner immediately.

"What was that for?"

"For you to wake up, my evil half is attacking!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" They both jumped off of bed.

In Kira's room, Tommy is trying to wake Kira up.

"Wake up!" he shakes her she wakes up immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Evil Aleryea is attacking."

"Crap!" They get ready to leave

In Ethan's room, Hayley is trying to wake Ethan.

"Hey, Ethan, get up!" yelled Hayley in his ear causing him to jump out of bed ready to attack.

"What?"

"Evil Aleryea..."

"Got it," they run out of the room.

Everybody decided to run out of their rooms at the same time and all collided with each other and landing in a tangled mess of limbs on the floor. They all attempted to get up but fail miserably, they try a couple more times and finally succeed, they just forgot that the stairs were right their and they all feel down those.

After a couple shouts of some words that shouldn't really be heard in polite conversation, they made it to the bottom and got up and ran out the door, minus Hayley, trying to get to Aleryea, hoping its not to late.

When they got to were evil Aleryea was they all transformed immediately.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Silver Ranger, Transform."

After they all transformed they ran up to Aleryea who was sitting on top of a car, waiting for them.

"Its about time, I was starting to think you wouldn't show," said evil Aleryea jumping from the car and landing in front of them.

"Be prepared to meet your doom, Aleryea" said Aleryea.

"This would be so funny if it where on different terms" said Conner and everybody nodded in agreement.

"Lets just get this party started, shall we?" asked evil Aleryea stepping back into a fighting stance, and everybody doing the same.

They charged at each other at the same time and met in the middle before starting to fight.

Good Aleryea runs at evil Aleryea and punches her but evil Aleryea grabs her and throws her and she hits a lamp post and bends it, she's gets back up. Tommy and everybody charges at evil Aleryea at once bit are thrown back.

This goes on for about a while, everybody not getting hurt but still getting the crap beat out of them, on both sides.

Evil Aleryea conjured a big lighting ball in her hands and threw it at them, but good Aleryea gets in front of them and blocks it.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled good Aleryea and evil Aleryea at the same time. Good Aleryea fell to the ground and de-morphed. Everybody else ran up to evil Aleryea, they all got their weapons out and formed them together and fired, but evil Aleryea blocked their attack and it bounced off of her and hit them instead. They fell to the ground and de-morphed as well.

"Crap, this is not good," said Conner looking around.

"You think?" replied Kira

Good Aleryea stood up and walked over to evil Aleryea and punched her, evil Aleryea punched her back. This went on for a couple of minutes then good Aleryea managed to take evil Aleryea's sword and back up after hitting evil Aleryea with a lighting ball.

"I finally realized what I have to do to get rid of you," said good Aleryea turning toward Kira and the gang, "If I ended my life, you will be gone forever, and no longer terrorize the world, good bye to you all."

"What's she doing?" asked Conner

"Crap, she's going to take her life," said Tommy.

"No, Aleryea don't, it's not worth it!" yelled Kira attempting to run up to her but good Aleryea threw her back with a lighting ball. Conner managed to catch her before any serious damage could be done.

"Don't try and stop me this is the only way," said good Aleryea before she stabbed herself through the stomach and fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Evil Aleryea who was starting to erupt into flames, "This can't be happening. No!" yelled evil Aleryea one last time before she was engulfed in flame and disappeared for ever.

Everybody went running over to Aleryea.

"Aleryea, come on, say something, anything" pleaded Conner looking at her and putting her head onto his lap. Kira grabbed her hand and Tommy the other.

"Come on, you're not going to die," Kira told her.

"Wait, how did you get better after evil A stabbed you?" asked Ethan

"Um, Aleryea came over to me and her hand started to glow and I was healed," Kira informed him.

"Dude, this is so X-Men" said Ethan.

"Now there's a movie I've seen, so, she's like that Rouge person, touch her and she drains your energy to heal herself," said Conner.

"So, we all give her some of our life force and she should be back to normal? Ok," said Kira

"Worth a shot" said Tommy.

They all concentrate but nothing happens.

"It's not working!" said Conner letting go of her face in desperation.

"Well, try again" said Kira closing her eyes, everybody else follows suit. There is a moment of silence and good Aleryea's body starts to glow with blue light and she lifts up off of the ground and everybody else passes out, Aleryea hits the ground hard, and is knocked out to.

The next day, everybody woke up in the hospital.

"What happened," said Kira.

"Feels like I've been through a blender," says Conner

"I feel like I just got done fighting a whole bunch of Ogres in the final fight in Lord of the Rings, Return of the King," said Ethan

"Always thinking about games," said Tommy.

"Come on Dr. O he can't help it, it's in his nature," said Aleryea.

The doctor comes in.

"Ok I have all of you with clean bills of health, you guys just need to wait here for your parents to come pick you up, and as for Miss O'Connell, I am to understand that you have no living relatives, so, what would you like to do, I can't really let you go without a parent signature..."

"I'll sign for it Dr. I am technically her legal guardian, the paper work just hasn't come through yet," said Tommy looking at Aleryea.

"Yea, it's true," said Aleryea backing him up.

"Alright, sign here," said the Doctor pointing at the line and Tommy signed allowing the doctor to leave.

"You really didn't have to do that Dr. O," said Aleryea.

"I wanted to, you're like a daughter I never had," said Tommy over the gagging sounds from Conner and Ethan.

"Yeah wait till you get to my age and have seen you whole world nearly destroyed…" Tommy paused for a second to count up the number of teams he had been on, "Four times. You'll get a little soppy from time to time too."

Ethan and Connor just looked at each other as if to say, 'no chance', "Whatever you say Dr. O, whatever you say…"

A couple weeks later Aleryea is all moved in to Tommy's house and is studying with Conner and everybody, while Tommy makes dinner. Well made might not of been the best phrasing, attempted not to burn dinner would probably be more correct.

"So how's it living with Dr. O?" asked Kira.

"Cool, I get a lot of karate practice, and I get to spend more time with you guys, and help you out occasionally with the bad guys," said Aleryea before looking back down at her book.

"Hey guy's dinners ready!" yelled Tommy from the dinning room.

"Coming" coming Kira walking to the dinning room followed by everybody else.

Down in the lab Aleryea's crystal is shinning, and you can just barely make out evil Aleryea's face.

"It's not over yet rangers" said Aleryea.

THE END.

So there you have it, completed, please review. Bndgk666 \m/ . \m/


End file.
